


well, that was weird

by lemon_jelly



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Could be read as y/n, Demon, Demons, Horror, Minor Character Death, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Not Really Character Death, POV Second Person, Sleep Paralysis, Temporary Character Death, also i dont write or post this kind of thing often, could be read as one of the other members pov, ends like a bad syfy movie, i guess, if you read it as reader insert then i guess you live with tbz, sleep paralysis demons, sorry for bad characterisation i am new here lmao, this was supposed to be a stupid joke on twitter but turned into a long horror fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_jelly/pseuds/lemon_jelly
Summary: jacob shows up in the middle of the night, you ask him to leave but he's in therealternatively: jacob is your sleep paralysis demon and it's kind of unnerving!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	well, that was weird

**Author's Note:**

> hi im posting this on anon because im a little uncomfy sharing reader insert/2nd person pov Anywhere !!  
> anyway if it gets good feedback i might reveal myself *gasp*  
> if you leave a comment i will love you forever  
> EDIT  
> im taking it off anon but please be gentle with me. i dont rlly do the 2nd person pov often unless its accidentally because of an "Imagine" meme, like this was. anyway enjoy it! or dont! whatever

**3:41AM**

You are asleep. 

Something in your subconscious makes you feel like you're being stared at. Your eyes shoot open in a panic, you try to move but you can't. You scan your room with your eyes, less than thankful for the nightlight you insist on having for making the shadows on your walls look like they're moving. That's when you see him. In the corner, with his hands on his hips, Jacob is there. He is scolding you for not bringing your cups out of your room before you went to sleep or something equally as trivial and benign. You will get the cup in the morning, you try to say, but your mouth feels like sand and you still cannot move. You want Jacob to leave, but he's there, as your personal sleep paralysis demon. You suppose it's better than any alternative sleep paralysis demon. At least he's not trying to devour you or looming over you with big teeth and infinite eyes at the end of your bed like the other ones. He's moved on to scold you about your laundry. You close your eyes to try to go back to sleep but he shouts.

" _ Look _ at me when I'm  _ talking _ to you!" 

You don't understand why that makes your heart race in fear, but your eyes shoot open again to look at him. Did he move closer? His voice sounded a little warped when he yelled, but you chalk it up to being stuck in sleep paralysis land. He's not dangerous, he's canadian. 

**3:46AM**

It feels like it's been hours of this. You want to try and go back to sleep but every time you shut your eyes he yells at you to open them. Every time you shut your eyes he gets that much closer. You're starting to hear white noise filtering in with his words. Why does his voice sound like that? He seems panicked, but also calm. The clock reads 3:46AM. You've been stuck like this for 5 minutes. How has it only been 5 minutes? You were trying to just listen to him until daylight, or until your brain finally woke your nerve endings up and you could move and Jacob would disappear. That task seems harder, now. Your eyelids feel heavy and you don't even realise they’re closing. Not until you see Jacob move closer through your lashes before they shut. His movement seems broken and too quick for a normal human. The noise he makes in annoyance at your constant falling asleep sounds like a mixture of an animalistic growl and a machine malfunctioning. The machine part is loud, ear piercing. A shriek, almost. Your body spasms and your eyes shoot open. How did he make that noise? Your heart is going a mile a minute, Jacob is close enough to touch you now. He's close enough for you to see the subtle shifting of his skin, close enough to see the red hunger in his eyes.

Something isn't right, you gather.

The fingers trailing lightly from your cheek to your jaw feel cold, like icicles. They're gentle, though, and for a moment you feel safe. Safe until he speaks.

"You know it's impolite to fall asleep when someone is  _ talking to you _ ." 

With that, he grips your jaw tightly and yanks your head to face him. Every nerve in your body is on fire, but the pain from being moved through the weird paralysation is almost nothing compared to the vice Jacob has on your face. His nails dig into your cheeks and you don't even try to hold back the sting behind your eyes. Hot tears roll down your cheeks. 

Jacob trails his other hand slowly up your chest, fingers light. You're sure he can hear your heart pounding in your chest. You know he can feel how quickly it's beating once his hand wraps delicately around your throat, index finger and thumb resting sweetly over your pulse points. 

"You know... If you're bad.... You get  _ punished _ ." 

You would apologise if your mouth would work, if Jacob wasn't holding you still. You're starting to think this isn't a sleep paralysis night terror but real life and that the force holding you still is some power your friend somehow possesses. Your friend. Jacob. Is this really him, or some evil being using his skin to lull you into a false sense of safety? The way Jacob's neck twists and bones crack when he suddenly twitches, quick and almost impossible to see with the speed of it, makes you think that maybe this really is not your friend. The blacked out eyes that shine like a cat's in the glow of your night light certainly tell you this is not your friend, although the saccharine smile convinces you differently. 

The hand holding your jaw firm lets go, not really needing to hold you still physically. Instead Jacob's ice cold fingers gently wipe your tears away. Whatever he coos at you with the soft smile on his face doesn't register as a language. It sounds like metal scraping against metal, like bones cracking and breaking– like thousands of people, animals,  _ things _ – screaming out in unimaginable agony. You think your ears might be bleeding, you think you might've gone deaf at the sound, but you can still hear the soft hum Jacob sighs. 

That's when you feel the sharpness of his claws press at your throat, his grip moving off of your windpipe to focus on your arteries. This time, you understand him.

"You're so delicate," he licks his lips, as if he's eyeing up a juicy cut of meat, "I could just  _ sink _ my claws into your throat..." 

The prickly feeling of the tip of his nail turns into a sharp pain, doing just as he implied, sinking his razor-like nails far into your throat. 

"And  _ tug _ ." 

The tearing of your skin, the ripping of your vein, leaves your nerves hot and fried. It  _ hurts _ . It hurts and you can't even scream. The tears run hot, run quicker down your face. Jacob seems pleased, removing his claws from your sliced open neck and licking his fingers clean of your blood with a sound of satisfaction and smile of content. Your sobs and gasps only makes the bleeding bubble up your throat and pool in your mouth and at this point you're sure you'll drown from your own blood before you bleed out. Jacob finds your gurgling funny, the chuckle he huffs out disguised by nothing, openly showing his glee. 

"Maybe if you listened better I would've kept you around longer." 

**4:00AM**

You're bleeding out and drowning in your blood on your bed with some fake evil version of Jacob leaning over you with a smile that you trusted once. All you can think to yourself before your mind begins to go hazy is, why you? What did you do to upset him so badly? Was it your cups that didn't make it to the sink, or your laundry you've been meaning to do? You'd ask but you'll just gurgle up more blood. Instead you find your vision going black, your mind drifting off, the pain had become more of a warm buzzing under your skin. The last thing you see before you drift off into what you think is the afterlife, is Jacob's warm toothy smile. 

**9:23AM**

You shoot up in your bed with a rush of adrenaline, hair clinging to your forehead with sweat from a restless night. The first thing you do is inspect your neck, hands shaky as you press your palms to wear an open wound should be. There's nothing. You check your bed No blood. Your mouth  _ is _ dry though. 

When you finish gulping down the water from the glass you always keep on your bedside table you move to check your phone. It's dead, you forgot to plug it in again. Good going. You're almost surprised Jacob didn't scold you for that too last night before– 

You stand up too fast with another jolt of adrenaline, you feel light headed because of it, but that doesn't stop you from flying out of your room and into the kitchen you all share. Everyone else has schedules today. Everyone but you and... 

Your eyes land on Jacob sitting at the table eating a bowl of his favourite cereal. Your heart is stuck in your throat and you must look weird standing there gawking with your mouth open stuck on a squeak because the other looks up at you with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

"Are you okay...?"

You blink and take a deep breath, doing a quick analysis of your well being. Your sleep shirt is sweat drenched, your hair is plastered to your forehead, and you had a sleep paralysis demon that looked just like Jacob kill you in the middle of the night. You're fine, otherwise. 

"I– yeah I had a weird dream I guess," you laugh awkwardly and finally move into the kitchen, deciding to make a bowl of cereal for yourself. You sit down across from Jacob, but once you're there you can't stop watching him. 

"What was it about?" He's curious, but has gone back to eating his cereal before it get's soggy.

"Well you were there... and you came into my room and started scolding me for some cups I forgot to bring out yesterday, and for my dirty laundry or something." 

"That's weird?"

"No," you laugh a little, because it's not weird that Jacob would nag you to be a little cleaner. "No.. the weird part was that you were like this weird demon and you.... killed me...." Your voice, while quiet, broke at the end. The memory of it is still so vivid in fresh you were sure it really was happening.

You almost miss the pause in Jacob's movements in your distress. It makes you feel uneasy, the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. 

"Weird, right?" You try to ease your nerves, but the laugh you give sounds forced even to your own ears.

Jacob smiles, "Yeah.  _ Weird _ ." 

You feel at ease again, sighing in relief and finally chowing down on your, now disappointingly soggy, cereal. 

This time you  _ do _ miss the way Jacob looks up at you, his eyes dark, but shining like a cat's in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! idk what possessed me to write all this. Sorry!


End file.
